A Brand New Day
by Blue Eyes 7
Summary: Co-written w/ RunningWithVampires94;Bella and Alice wanted to get away from it all. They go to Camp Green Lake and swear off everything except having fun.Thats until a certain bronze hair boy comes into the picture.What happens when his ex comes around?
1. Prologue

Bella POV

I sat on my bed reading as my best friend of 11 years, Alice Brandon, flew around the room, packing. We were going to Camp Green Lake for the summer to work as counselors. I knew Alice was excited just because it gave her a reason to go shopping.

Alice and I have been best friends ever since Kindergarten. I was the lonely girl in the corner while Alice was the freakishly small girl with an incredible fashion sense. Outsiders to the core, we blended immediately. Ever since, we have been best friends, who do everything together. No, scratch that. _Almost_ everything together. While Alice adores shopping and tries to drag me out everyday to a different mall with a sale, I would rather sit at home reading a good book. Right now I'm re-reading Wuthering Heights.

"Bella?"  
A high pitched voice drew me from my mind.  
"Bella?" screamed Alice.  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
"Which bikinis do you want to take to the lake? The blue and brown polka dotted one? The deep blue one piecer or the bright red one?"  
Not thinking, I replied, 'Pick whatever you like best."  
"Ok! All 3 of them they are." Alice exclaimed happily.  
I groaned.  
"Bella ya never know! You might run into a hottie and need the red one!"  
"Yeah right!" I replied before turning back to my book.

Boy was I clueless that this summer, for the first time, I was going to use that red bikini.


	2. Road Trip!

BPOV

Camp Green Lake was located in Seaside, California, right on the coast. Great, a long car ride with the queen of rap. Alice's musical taste has deteriorated over the past years, and being stuck in a car with her for 6 hours was not what I call fun. I love Alice to death but rap?! You can't even understand what they are saying. I'm more a classical music fan. Debussy is currently occupying my CD player, and will stay there especially for this car ride.

"Alice, why are we taking your Porsche?" I inquired

"It goes faster than your beat up old Chevy Bella and believe me a 6 hour car ride will turn into 4. Plus we don't know if your truck would even make it all the way to the Sunny State." Alice smiled at me.

She knows I hate going fast. It scares the living daylights out of me.

"Hey! My trucks not THAT old and isn't Florida the Sunny State?"

"Whatever…they're both sunny." She replied pulling out of her driveway. I laughed.

2 hours into the trip…

"Slow down! You're going to kill us! Hail Mary full of grace…Please don't let me die!" I started to say

"Oh Bella, calm down! I am not going that fast!" Alice flashed her pearly whites at me.

For me going fast was 50mph, while for Alice fast was 110. Needing a distraction, I instantly pulled out my headphones and put them on. I knew Alice wouldn't like it, she likes to chat it up during our car rides. But I was desperate to get my mind off our speed.

"Bella! What are you doing?" she screeched. "How am I supposed to stay occupied if you're off drifting into La La Land!" I rolled my eyes. Alice would find a way.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out, all I knew was that I awakened to Alice screaming at the top of her lungs. She was singing her all time favorite Bella and Alice road trip song, Ninety Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall. Luckily, for my sake she was on bottle 20. I decided to let her finish before I asked how much longer in this tiny car of hers.

20 minutes later…

"Ali…Ali!" I screamed.

"Whaaaat!!" she screamed back, snapping her out of her singing daze

"How much farther?!?!" I complained.

"Jeez Bella, about another hour and we will have arrived at our destination for the summer. Aren't you excited? No Charlie or Renee hassling you for the whole summer?"

Charlie and Renee were my parents. They got divorced when I was three, and I moved in with my dad since my mom couldn't hold a job. During the summers, I would usually be moved back and forth between Phoenix, where my mom lived, and Forks, where my dad lived. But ever since I turned 14, I got to choose where I spent my summers instead of my parents deciding for me. It's been hectic. Of course, they were disappointed when I told them I was spending the summer with Alice in California, but I finally did what they said I could. I decided where I wanted to spend my summer.

"Of course I'm happy to be spending the summer with you," I smiled at her, "but I miss them. I've been with one of them every summer." I exclaimed.

"Bells, they will be fine! They're grown ups, who need lives. No, love lives. Remind me to set them up when we get back." She looked ahead seriously.

I was mortified.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you will leave me parents alone!"

"Lighten up Bells, I was kidding" she smirked.

I, on the other hand was not. The car ride was silent for about 5 minutes until we came to a red light. She looked at me.

"You should have seen your face!" Alice screeched laughing hysterically.

I had to admit, I must have looked pretty funny.  
We laughed the rest of the car ride.

E POV

I was not looking forward to this summer at all. My brother, Emmett, his girlfriend, Rose, her twin brother and my best friend, Jasper, and I were all going to Camp Green Lake in California to work as counselors. This, however, wasn't the problem. For six months I had been dating a girl named Tanya Denali. We were happy and enjoyed each others time for the first 3 months until I caught her making out with one of my lacrosse friends. Stupidly enough, I gave her another chance, until I caught her with another one of my friends in bed. Let's just say I lost three people, who I thought cared for me, in 6 months.

I was happy that this summer I was going to get away from her and her manipulative ways.

"Eddikins, you almost ready?" my brother Emmett yelled up the stairs.

I groaned. I hated that nickname.

"I told you to never call me that Porn Star!" I yelled right back.

If I was going to survive this car ride with my sanity still intact I was going to need some major distractions. I could only take very little of listening to Jasper bicker with Rose and Emmett singing his car ride tunes. I charged my I pod, making sure all my classics were synced on, grabbed some of my books, and finished packing my shorts before running downstairs.

"Finally! What took ya so long?" Rose asked without even looking up from her nails.

"Rose, why on God's green earth are you doing your nails?" Jasper asked, totally annoyed. "You do know that Camp Green Lake is located in the wilderness." He said holding back a chuckle.

"No shit, Sherlock!" she barked back.

Emmett and I knew better by now that when those two started going at it, it was best to let them get it all out. There was definitely more to come, especially on our road trip. Did I mention that I was going to have to be stuck in a car with these people for 7 hours?

"Come on guys, stop already. We need to get a move on in order to get there by 6." I said trying to stop their bickering.

I stood there, being completely ignored, and looked at Emmett for help. He was better in these situations. Before I knew it, Emmett picked up Rose kissed her full on the mouth, tongue and all and said, "There will be more of that if you get that sexy ass in the god damn car already, gorgeous."

I think, for a second, I actually saw Rosalie Hale blush and then scurry outside.

We stood there and broke out laughing, until Jasper ran upstairs.

"Jazz? What are you doing man?" I yelled

"I need one more bathroom break before we go! Hold your horses!"

Emmett and I looked at each other laughing even harder.

We were never going to get to California at this rate.


	3. Arrival

B POV

Finally, at 5 o'clock that Saturday, Alice and I arrived at Camp Green Lake. We pulled onto a dirt road that had a "Welcome to Camp Green Lake" sign. Alice, not being able to hold in her excitement anymore, was squealing and practically bouncing in her seat. We haven't spent a summer together for a while and it was going to be nice just the two of us this year.

Camp Green Lake was miles and miles of green. You could see the different trails leading into the woods and the different fields where the kids could play soccer, handball, or even rugby. Rugby sounded like something I would definitely have to try, but with my coordination skills, it was probably near impossible. There were different sized cabins spread out throughout the whole camp where, I guess, the campers and counselors would probably sleep.

As Alice and I grabbed our bags out of the car and started walking towards what we thought was the main hallway. As we stepped onto the porch, a short woman about 5'0, walked out the door. She was rather large with fire red hair and freckles covering her skin everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_.

"Ohhhh! Goody! You must be Isabella and Mary! Well golly, I am delighted to finally meet some of my fellow counselors. I'm Victoria, but everyone calls me Vicky" she said in an unnaturally high voice.

Then, Victoria did something I didn't expect her to. She started hugging Alice and I, tightly too.

"We are going to have sooo much fun this summer! We can paint each others nails and talk about our campers. It will be fun-tastic! I do have one rule though ladies. No boy talk! We deal with enough testosterone as it is during school and we don't need those dirty scum bags ruining our summer!" she finished in an angry huff.

Alice and I looked at each other, wondering if we were being Punk'd. I was looking around for hidden cameras or Ashton Kutcher to jump out at us. However, there was nothing. This must be real.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is my best friend Alice." At the sound of her name, Alice finally stopped looking for the non existent cameras and smiled.

"We are going to bestest friends!" Vicky screeched.

"Um...can we put our bags down?" usually hyper Alice asked.

"Why of course! I'll give ya gals the tour!"

"This is the main hallway, where the kids check in when they arrive on Monday. They will then be escorted to their cabins. That other large building over there is the dining hall, where everyone gathers at 9 AM and 1, 6, and 10 PM for their meals and snacks."

She then showed us where the craft center, movie mega-plex, and bonfire pit were located and the easiest way down to the beach. We finally arrived at a large, rustic cabin with a spacey porch and wonderful view of the water.

"This, ladies, is our cabin! Ain't it great!?!?" Vicky yelled, jumping up and down.

I had to admit, it looked better than some of the other cabins we passed.

"Now, the other counselors who will be rooming with us will be here later today or sometime during tomorrow." Vicky said as she opened the door.

The main room was almost as big as my house back home in Forks. On one side of the room, there were multiple sets of bunk beds and the other side of the room, there was an old fashioned wood fireplace with couches and bean bag chairs to lounge on.

"Where do we sleep Vicky?" I wondered

"Ohh! There are two rooms in the back for us. Every night there will be one of us who has to sleep out here with the kids, but the other four will get to sleep in there."

We followed her into one of the rooms and it had two queen beds with a walk in closet and nightstands. The other room had the same thing just set up a little differently.

I sure could get used to this.

"Not to be rude Vicky," Alice started, "but where I am supposed to put all my makeup so I can beautify Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. If there was one thing I hated more than shopping it was playing Barbie Bella.  
"Oh! That might be a problem. The bathroom is really just used for 'necessities', if you know what I mean" she said winking at us. "I'm sure you can just put it all on the floor."

Alice shrieked.

I stood staring at the tiny space that was called a bathroom as Alice followed Vicky into the main room still trying to find a place to put her precious beauty supplies.

This was going to be a long summer.


	4. First Sighting

BPOV

As Vicky left to go wait for the arrival of our other two counselors, Alice and I started to unpack our things and settle in.

"Can you believe it Bells? Two full months without our parents! Well technically our "guardians" she said excitedly.

Alice's parents died when she was a baby in an accident. Now she lives with her grandma, who isn't even old enough to be a grandma. Anyways, Alice's grandma, or Susie as she likes to be called, was a runway model back in her prime until about her mid thirties when she tripped over another fallen model. Let's just say that Susie's modeling career was over but her desire to be near the runway was still in full gear. She often traveled around the world, following the runway. Her desire to be near the action causes Alice to spend many nights at my house, not wanting to be alone in an empty mansion. And, yes I do mean mansion.

"It's great Ali" I said smiling brightly at her.

"And ya never know Bells! We might even be able to find ourselves some fine pieces of ass!" she said winking

I rolled my eyes. All Alice could think about was guys while all I wanted to do was keep my mind off them. Mainly one, Jacob Black. Jacob was one of my best friends in Forks. On the weekends, Alice, him and I were inseparable, doing everything together, including riding his motorcycle, which still makes me and Alice giddy to think about to this day. Alice always claimed that I should open my eyes and see that Jake didn't only want to be best friends, he wanted more. I denied it, there was nothing going on between Jake and I. I thought of him as more of a brother than a…lover. That word still makes me shudder to this day, and when Jake went out and got himself a girlfriend, Leah I was absolutely sure Alice was lying until that one night. He showed up late at my house, slightly drunk. Charlie wasn't supposed to be home till later from his fishing trip with Jake's dad, Billy.

"Bella! I love you!" he cried

I didn't understand, this couldn't be happening, Alice couldn't be right.

"W...wh-…what?!" I stammered.

"You can't! You have a girlfriend! You love her!" I cried trying to shut the front door. Jake pushed through the door screaming at me, telling me I couldn't possibly be that stupid not to see the way he looked at me. He threw himself at me, forcing him on me. Being only 5'4 compared to his 6'6, I couldn't push him off. He tried to get my pants undone, but I kept kicking and screaming. Luckily my dad, Charlie, came home just in time. He threw Jacob out the door and told him to stay the hell away from us. I sobbed the whole night, barely aware of Alice who came half way through the night and hugged me tightly. From that day on, I swore to myself to never get close to anyone else again. I was pushed out of my daydream when I heard Alice screaming.

"Ali?! Alice, what's wrong?!" I screamed trying to find her.

"There's a cockroach on the floor Bella!" she screamed from one of the bunk beds she was standing on.

"Kill it! Spray salt on it or something!" she demanded.

I burst out giggling.

"Oh Ali, you crack me up! Come on get down from there and let's go see if the other counselors have showed up!"

She sighed.

"Only if you carry me!"

"Aren't we a little old for that" I asked

"Please Belly Welly!" she said giving me her best puppy dog

"Ugh, fine!"

She jumped off of the bed and onto my back. I seriously needed to start working out. We were making our way slowly up the path to the Main Hallway when we heard Vicky scream.

"You must be some of the other counselors! I'm Vicky!"

We made our way up the hill and I was met by the most beautiful, mesmerizing pair of emerald green eyes. At that moment, I thought of nothing else but one thing.

Screw Jacob Black.

EPOV

After driving for about 5 hours, we stopped for a 'potty break' as Emmett so nicely put it. When we were all back in the car, Emmett decided to try a conversation.

"Sooo Edward… are you gonna try to find yourself a hot little piece ass this summer?" he blurted out.

"No Emmett" I sighed. W had had this discussion at least 4 times in the past few days.

"Why not!" Emmett whined.

"Because!" was the best I could come up with. In all honesty, I didn't want to get hurt again. Although I would never admit it, after Tanya cheated on me, I guess I had developed trust issues. "Besides, I don't want a piece of ass."

"That's bull shit!" Emmett snorted. "What guy doesn't want some ass?!?!"

"Rosalie! Control your boyfriend please!" I snapped

"Actually," Rose answered with a thoughtful look on her face, "I agree with Emmett. I think a girl would be good for you."

"What!" I sat up shocked.

"They're right bro" Jasper said from beside me.

"Whatever, man. I don't want or need some girl! And I'm definitely not finding one in at that damn hell hole you call a camp!" I responded angrily as sat back and listened to some Debussy to calm myself down.

I woke up as we pulled onto the camping ground. Every thing looked exactly the same as it always did, from the old welcome sign to the sports fields and the huge dining hall.

As we got out of the car, we were greeted by a short, stout woman with wild fiery red hair and countless freckles.

"Hiya!!!!" she screeched in an annoyingly high voice.

"Ummm… hi." Rose said hesitantly.

"You must be some of the other counselors!" she squealed, eyeing me up and down. Emmett started snickering.

"I'm Vicky!" she said with a wink, which looked more like an eye twitch, and a smile that showed her banana yellow braces.

" Ummm… I'm Edward. This is jasper, Emmett, and Rose" I said as a beautiful laugh filled the air, along with a higher pitch giggle.

We all turned to see two girls walking up the path. One was extremely short with spiky black hair. She was pretty, but nothing could compare to the angel that was next to her. She had long wavy mahogany hair and pale skin.

As she looked up, I was lost in the depth of her chocolate brown eyes. All thoughts but one was lost.

This hell hole just got a whole lot more bearable.


	5. Greek God from Above

As Alice and I approached Vicky, the other counselors, and that Greek God I tried to keep my blush under control under his intensely powerful gaze.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my best friend Bella," Alice chirped.

I managed to look up and smile at each of them, but once I reached the Greek god I couldn't stop myself from giving him a once over.

He had bronze hair that stuck out in all different directions, on a regular person this would have looked like they needed a comb or a haircut, but on him I couldn't imagine anything else. Besides his messy, wonderful hair, he had bright green eyes that just popped. I wish I could just stare deeply into them for hours. I finally noticed that he was wearing khaki cargo shorts with grey Hollister polo, and sneakers. It was then that I actually noticed all four of them were in high end clothing, while I was in a simple pair of shorts and tank top. Luckily, Alice packed me all the clothes that she bought me for our trip, which mostly included high end clothing fro, boutiques.

Next to the Greek God, was a blonde that looked like she just stepped out of a magazine. She had long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and gorgeous long legs. I could never compete with her to get the Greek God's attention.

Wow, I really needed to learn his name.

The guy next to her was ginourmous, I don't even know if that's a word, and almost terrifying. He looked like the incredible Hulk with muscles on top of his muscles. I managed to take my eyes off of them for a second and looked to see Alice's reaction. While I couldn't stop staring at the green beauty, she couldn't keep her eyes off of the guy next to him. He had longer blonde hair with electric blue eyes that matched the girls. He wasn't as tall or muscular as the other two by looked calm and laid back. I looked back at the G.G (Greek God) and found that he was indeed staring at me. I looked down immediately blushing.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," a velvety voice spoke; I looked and saw that my Greek God did indeed have a name.

Edward. It fit him perfectly.

"This is my brother Emmett," he said gesturing to the hulk like man who was surprisingly all smiles. Maybe Hulk was the wrong word for him; he seemed more like a gigantic teddy bear. "And this is his girlfriend Rosalie." I was taken by surprise again when she looked up and smiled a genuine smile. "Finally this is her twin and my good friend, Jasper," he said with a crooked smile that I think even made my heart stop.

"Well now that the introductions are done, we get to start having some fun!" Vicky screeched.

"How about we all go into the pool and mess around! Last one there is a rotten egg!" she yelled already running back towards the cabin.

I groaned.

"Cant we just unpack more and settle in. We just got here!" I begged.

"Don't be so boring Bells! Let's go get our suits on!"

"Mary Alice, I do not want to swim in that thing you call a bathing suit."

"Come on Rose, I will show you to the cabin while Bella is being difficult." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Rose followed Alice and they started talking about where Rose got her bag, something about Dona Cabono, I don't know. Jasper and Emmett took their bags out of their massive Jeep and walked into the Main Hallway to get directions to their cabin. Edward reached the Jeep last and when walking toward the building to follow his companions, he brushed past me and whispered

"Come on Bells, it will be fun." He said giving me his crooked grin and walked into the Main Hallway. I stayed still for a second before trying to sprint back to my cabin without tripping.

Thank God for Alice and her ability to know when I will need sexy bathing suits!


	6. Admitting

BPOV

Right when I entered the cabin, I knew something was up. Vicky was on her hands and knees with her ear pressed up against Alice and my bedroom, and when she saw me, she ran into the bathroom. I slowly entered our bedroom and saw Alice and Rose talking to each other about a bathing suit they were holding up. As I got closer, I realized that that bathing suit they had was one of mine!

"What are you guys doing?" I screeched.

"Bella, you like Edward right?" Alice asked with her eyebrows slight raised.

"Wh…What?" I stuttered. "That's crazy! I've known him for like 5 minutes."

"Puh-lease Bells, I've seen that look before" she said knowingly.

"When?! I have never had that "wow your so sexy I want you right here and now look!" I finished in a huff.

"So you admit you like him?" she asked.

"I admit he is good looking, and I could definitely see myself with him, but I barely know the guy and he probably already has a hot girlfriend or something." I said trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"He doesn't." said a voice out of nowhere. I realized it was Rose, who had finished unpacking while Alice and I bickered.

I stood there unconvinced.

"Bella, about six months ago Edward got out of a bad relationship with his now ex-girlfriend, Tanya, and ever since he hasn't been himself. But, when I saw him look at you today, he lit up like there was hope." Rose said looking hopeful herself. "I know I just met you guys and sort of came off as a bitch, but I'm really not. I'm just protective of the guys, and I am sorry for that. I hope it doesn't ruin a chance of a friendship." She said looking sincere.

I was shocked frozen, while Alice, her usual self, showed our forgiveness through a group hug that immediately grew uncomfortable.

We all just laughed and separated.

"Another thing guys, I'm not really usually this open with my feelings right away, so give me some time." she said with a timid smile. "Soon enough you won't be able to stop me from talking."

Alice squealed again, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Rose and I shared a glance and just rolled our eyes.

"Now Rose, which bathing suit do you think Bella should wear for Edward?" Alice asked with a smile that said she already knew the answer.

"I gotta say Alice; I'm thinking the red one." She said with a mischievous grin.

I groaned.

EPOV

_Bella. Her name is Bella. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen._

Those were the only thought running through my head as Emmett, Jasper, and I made our way to our assigned cabin.

"This one is ours!" Emmett called out, efficiently breaking me out of my Bella-induced trance. He was standing in front of a fair sized wooden cabin with a small porch in the front. "Welcome home boys!" Emmett boomed.

We hauled our bags in and I immediately laid down on the single bed next to the window, claiming it as mine. As I looked around, I saw there was a bunk bed across from my new claimed bed. Two dressers were placed on the opposite side of the room across from the bunk and one was next to my bed, along with nightstands that accompanied the beds. There was also a door opposite the window, leading to what I assumed was the bathroom.

"Ohhhh!!! I call top bunk!" Emmett yelled, jumping up and down like a little girl. When he jumped onto the top bunk, however, it made a loud creaking noise.

"I think for both our safety, I should take the top," Jasper said, eyeing the wooden structure apprehensively. "Ya know, in case it collapses or something."

"Noooo!" Emmett whined. "I wanna sleep up here!"

"Jasper is right Emmett. That thing can't hold your weight, especially with all that junk in your trunk" I said high fiving Jasper.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Emmett huffed as he climbed down to the bottom bunk.

"So, what do you guys think about Alice and Bella?" Jasper asked as I began putting my clothes away. Even the sound of her name made my heart beat faster. Man, I was in deep and I had only met her 20 minutes ago.

"I like them'" Emmett said completely obvious to my new found feelings. Jasper, unfortunately, was a little more observant. He, somehow, always managed to pick up on peoples' feelings.

"What about you Edward? What did you think?" he asked with a damn smirk on his face.

"Alice seems cool. Really energetic" I replied, smoothly avoiding talking about Bella. I was afraid once I started talking about her I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Oh, and how about Bella?"

Shit.

"She's… amazing" I sighed before realizing what I had said. "Umm, I mean, umm, nice." I recovered, turning to hide the blush arising upon my cheeks.

"Dude!!! You're totally whipped!" Emmett exclaimed

"Shut the hell up Emmett! Like you aren't!" I replied defensively.

"Bro, you totally are." Jasper said as he began to unpack.

"Like you aren't consumed with Alice! I saw you staring at her!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah I am" Jasper agreed calmly. "It was like we had some kind of connection. I don't know. But, what I do know is that you are completely taken with Bella." Damn, I hated the way Jasper was always open about his feelings. Sometimes Emmett and I weren't sure if he was truly male.

"Fine, I guess I might like her a little" I said.

"Oh please! That's bullshit and you know it! You're completely whipped!" Emmett yelled, making a stupid whipping gesture.

"Whatever" I replied, turning back to my clothes. But honestly, I couldn't agree more.


	7. Bathing Suit from Hell

BPOV

I sat in the bathroom in the red bathing suit they made me put on, if you could even call it that. It was a backless one piece with a low dip in the front. I was barely covered in this skimpy piece of cloth and I already had the urge to cover myself up.  
"Bella! Come on, you have been in there forever!" Rose said trying to coax me out of the bathroom.

"I am not coming out while this…this thing is on my body" I screamed angrily through the doorway. I knew I just met Rosalie and I should be showing her my "happy Bella" side, as Alice liked to call it, but when she joined forces with the pixie, it was all over.  
After my little outburst, I sat in the bathtub counting the tiles when it became strangely quiet. I hopped out of the tub and put my ear to the door trying to hear what they were scheming.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alice's high pitched voice sang through the door  
"Wouldn't it be a shame if you went the _whole_ summer without being able to read _any_ of you books?"

That little evil, manipulative, two-timing pixie! She had my most prized possessions!

"You wouldn't dare!" I growled back at them.

"Oh Isabella, you know I would." You could tell by the way Alice's voice went from high and perky to low and kind of frightening that she was serious.

I threw open the door and gave each of them my best withering stare. At the sight of my expression, Rose doubled over with laughter while Alice asked if something was wrong with the look on my face.

"You need help on that stare, honey" Rose said passing me, proceeding on to her suitcase. "A couple lessons from me and you will have that look down." Unfortunate enough, a small smile formed on my lips.

Out of her suitcase, Rose found a pair of short, white, gym shorts and tossed them to me.

"Here Bella these will go perfect with your suit. Now let's go!"

It wasn't until then that I noticed Rose's and Alice's bathing suits were even more revealing than mine. Alice had on a hot pink string bikini top with mini white boy shorts, while Rose had a dark blue suit that only covered half of what my suit did. Suddenly, I didn't feel as out of place, and a burst of confidence shot through me.

As we were walking the trail up to the pool, I was trying not to trip in my flip flops when Rose turned toward me.

"Bella, why didn't you want to go in the pool earlier?" she asked somewhat confused. "I mean you look great in that suit, not any better than me, but still good." she said smiling.

I just started down at the ground.

"Idon'treallyknowhowtoswim." I said really fast

Rose just looked at me, clearly, even more confused.

"Can you speak up a little Bells?" Rose asked. "I don't have hearing like a hawk" she said trying to break the silence.

"Ohh! Rose," Alice interjected, "Bella has a problem trying to stay afloat in the pool. I've tried to show her it's as easy as riding a bike, but she still sinks anyways. It's pretty funny to watch actually." she said prancing in front of us.

When we finally arrived at the pool, the guys were already there along with our head counselors, James and Victoria. The guys were pool side, while Victoria showed them her "exotic dance of the swan". At least, I hope that's what she was doing. As we approached the guys, Rose introduced us again to everyone before pairing off with Emmett. I'd have to ask her about them later.

Alice and I peeled off our shorts and let our feet dangle in the water, watching Victoria and her attempt to dance, or not drown. I wasn't quite sure which. While Alice pulled out her magazine, my eyes wandered over to where Edward was a couple feet away from us. I let my eyes travel from his feet up, knowing, that if I got lost in his green eyes again, I might not be able look away. He was in dark green swim trunks with a brown stripe going the down side. His chest and arms were so muscular, toned, and....yummy, that I just wanted to run up to him and let him hold me in those arms of a God. As my brown eyes worked up to his face, I was startled to see that he was staring right back at me. I could feel a blush rising up my cheeks, and quickly looked away. Before I knew it, Edward and Jasper were making their way over to us.

Oh my god! I turned to Alice with alarm visible in my eyes. I didn't know what to say to them. Oh God! What if I fall in the pool while talking to them?

"Relax Bells, everything will be fine." Alice said in a hushed reassuring tone, not taking her eyes off her magazine. I tried my best to look interested in my nails.

"Hello ladies," a voice with a hint of a Southern accent greeted us.  
Alice, her usual self, giggled and asked what was up with the guys. Although it got annoying, I was grateful for Alice's outgoingness and perkiness at that moment.

"We thought we would get to know you girls a little bit better." I could tell instantly it was Edward who had spoken. He appeared to be talking to Alice, but his eyes were set on me.

"Well, I'm Bella Swan and this is my friend Alice Brandon" I managed to squeak out.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said with those green eyes working their magic on me. I felt like I was going to melt. Oh pleaseeee! Ohh pleaseeeee don't let this be a dream!

Someone clearing throat brought us both out of our…hmm I'm not sure what you would exactly call it.

"Oh! Umm an-and this is my friend Jasper Hale." Edward, clearly as embarrassed as I, was looked down at his feet making circles in the pool.

"Where are you guys from?" Jasper said taking over the responsibility to speak for the both of them.

"We're from up north. Forks, Washington to be exact." Alice said in what I could tell was her 'flirty voice.' "How about you guys?"

"Alaska" they said simultaneously.

Alice and I giggled. I think Alice would agree with me on this one when I said that they were cute! No wait! They were Gods from above!

EPOV

As Emmett, Jasper, and I made our way to the pool I couldnt help but keep my mind from wandering to Bella. Those deep chocolate brown eyes, her long rich brown hair that with a slight wave to it, and her infectious smile. I was too busy thinking about Bella that I didnt even realize we had arrived at the pool. Emmett like the little kid he is ran straight into the pool with his Tee shirt on and flip flops and did a huge canon ball. He resurfaced laughing like usual, and Jasper and I couldnt help but chuckle at the big goofy grin across his face. Jasper and I threw off our shirts and entered the pool when we saw the girls arrive. I couldnt help but stare at Bella as she withdrew from her shorts and situated herself by the side of the pool with Alice. Bella in her magnificent red bathing suit was something that I could now dream about. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen; the cream cheese to my bagel as Emmett would say. As my green eyes locked with hers I got lost in the deepness of her eyes. This girl was going to be the death of me!!


	8. Let the Games Begin

By the time the six of us (Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and I) had to perform our swimming evaluations, we were thoroughly exhausted. That 6 hour car ride with Alice and her exotic taste in music had worn me out, along with some horse play in the pool.

2 hours earlier…

After Emmett was placed in time out for splashing by Rose, the group seemed to fall into a strange yet comfortable silence. Even though I barely knew the Cullens and Hales for more than couple of hours, I feel like I've known them my entire life. As I got lost in my thoughts like usual, or went into my 'happy place' like Alice liked to call it, Emmett led out an inaudible groan.

"If we don't do something soon I think I might actually resort to going and clipping my toenails." Emmett said with a very serious look upon his enormous face.

"Eww Emmett, you're lucky I only love you for your good looks and not your personality" Rose said with a wink.

"Thanks Rosie baby" Emmett purred going in for a kiss but stopped midway, "heyyy!"

We all burst out laughing.

"I'm surprised it took you that long Emmett," I managed to get in between my laughter.

"That's nothing Bella," Edward started, "One time it took him a whole day to figure out that no one was home. To this day we still don't know what he did all day."

I started laughing even harder that tears ran down my face. Emmett seemed taken back by our laughter, mocking fake hurtness. After our laughing finally calmed down, which took long enough, Alice, her usual self, decided we should play a game to pass along the time.( I was less than willing to participate until Edward worked the power of his eyes on me. I was gone the minute I looked into them. Damn!)

Everyone was throwing out ideas which I quickly turned down due to my lack of ability to swim.

"Jeez Bella, what would you like to play then?" Alice asked with her eyebrow raised, I knew that look, it was her it-better-be-good-or-I'm-saying-no look and frankly that look scared me.

"H-how about chicken?" I said saying the first thing that came to my mind, hoping it was a good idea so I wouldn't have to deal with the evil rath of the little pixie.

"Its perfect!!!!!!" Alice screamed falling into the pool. Jasper helped her up looking concerned for a second, but she reassured him with one of her famous smiles.

"And here I always thought that I was the clumsy one." I said silently laughing.

Alice sent me one of her not funny looks. The more you know Alice, them more you get to know her signature looks.

"Ok we need teams!" Alice said taking authority, "Obviously Rose and Emmett will be together but who should go with Edward? Hmm what do you think Rose?" Alice, my supposed best friend, and Rosalie, my new friend, were planning something.

"Well gee Alice I think Bella would make a swell partner for Edward" Rose said in a fake southern accent.

"And then I can go with Jasper, its perfect!" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Suddenly I felt a hot breath on my neck, and smelled an outstanding smell.

"This will be fun." Edwards voice sent chills down my spine and into my toes.

"Just don't drop me," I pleaded turning towards him trying to pull my puppy dog look on him, " I cant swim that well" I added shyly.

"Your safe with me Bella" he said smiling a true sincere smile that made me want to run through the camp screaming like a little school girl. "You ready?"

I took a breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he chuckled a laugh that me my insides shiver! And he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me onto his shoulders. I shrieked, I was so high up!

"Now Bella we can definitely take out Alice and Jasper but Rose and Emmett might be more of a challenge."

"She's going to knock me off! Edward she's going to take me down!" I looked down at him in full panic mode.

"Bella I've got you! Go for Rose's stomach, she's very ticklish there. Ok? Trust me."

"I do" I smiled down at him.

"Ok lets start this shin dig!" Alice screamed from on top of Jasper's shoulders. At the sound of Alice's whistle, Edward charged forward. Rose surprisingly was the easiest to take down. Alice and I double teamed her. Alice pushed her while I viciously tickled her stomach. She fell backwards into the pool laughing. Alice was harder than Rosalie; her arms were strong and firm from all those shopping trips and were determined as ever. Edward held his grip on me a little tighter than before and this gave me renewed confidence. We charged forward toward them and I gave one big push and little Alice went flying down but not before she managed to kick me off of Edward's shoulders. I saw my life flash before my eyes, dreading falling to the pool and drowning. But I never hit the water. Instead I fell into two very muscular arms. Edward caught me.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall."

I felt my heart flutter.

Present…

For the rest of the time I stayed by Edward and we talked about our hometowns, family, and friends. My knight in shining armor even showed me a few pointers on swimming. He was teaching me to float on my back with his hands supporting me when I heard a nasally, off pitched voice.

"I, Tanya, have arrived!" she said/ half screamed. Edwards face fell from contentment and anger arose in his eyes.

Tanya?! As in ex-girlfriend Tanya?!

EPOV

As Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I talked more, the more interested I got in Bella. She was only letting out the tiniest details about her life, but that was all I needed. I got lost in the sweet rythmn of her voice; her voice sounded like melting honey. I didnt realize I was staring at Bella's lips until Emmett groaned, however my mind went back into its own daydream when she spoke again. Her voice was the only voice that played back in my mind. I could listen to her talk forever and never lose interest. It wasnt until I heard my name and Bellas name combined when my head snapped up. We decided upon Chicken as our game for the day and my lovely Bella was the one who suggested it; she gets better and better everytime she speaks. I slowly approached Bella.

" This will be fun." I spoke quietly into her ear

" Just don't drop me," Bella pleaded turning towards me, her face in full on puppy dog mode , " I cant swim that well" she added shyly.

" Your safe with me Bella." I was going to do everything I could so Bella wouldnt even have to touch the water. " You ready?"

I knew that we could win this. Rosalie was the easistes target due to her incredible ticklishness in her stomach area, and Alice was one of the smallest people I've ever seen. I mean how strong could she be? Alice and Bella doubled teamed on Rose while Jasper and I tried to take blows to Emmetts lower anatomy. Lets just say that probally wasnt the smartest move. And withtin a blink of an eye, Rose was off of Emmett's shoulders and into the water laughing. Jasper and Alice were our next targets to take down. I tightened my grip on Bella, admitting that I was scared off that gleam in Alice's eye, and i charged forward. Bella got in one big push with her arms and Alice was falling! We won!!

Suddenly I felt Bella falling off my shoulders though and right before my eyes she was going to fall into the water. I reacted quickly and jumped forward. Bella landed straight into my arms with a small "hmmph". I chuckled to myself. She slowly opened her eyes, unaware of her surrondings, when she looked into my eyes.

" Told you I wouldnt let you fall." I told her gently, and my breath caught in my throat as the faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

The rest of the time, Bella and I were super-glued together. She wouldnt leave my side nor would I leave hers. She slowly opened up to me more about her life telling me about her family, friends, and homelife. Her eyes lit up when she would talk about her and Alice back in Forks and she never seemed so beatiful. Bella suprisngly even let me show her a couple of swimming techniques that will keep you above the water and not below. We were in the middle of our floating process when I heard the voice that I hoped to never hear in my life again. My eyes darted to Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. They heard it too. My head whipped around to see none other than Tanya standing outside the gated pool. This couldnt be happening.

"I, Tanya, have arrived!" she said/ half screamed. Typical Tanya trying to make an entrance, but if I could do anything about it, she would be making an exit very soon.


	9. The Witch Has Arrived

**Sorry guys! This chapter isnt that long but Chapter 10 is in the makings and should be posted soon. :)**

* * *

Tanya had lengthy strawberry blonde hair that reached about the middle of her back. She had perfect tanned legs that seemed to go on forever and went along with her muscular toned body. She wore a mini denim skirt with a blue and white striped tank top and white wedges. She didn't belong here in the middle of nowhere; she should be in Paris walking down a runway.

"What are you doing here Tanya? I thought you were going to visit the French Rivera with your parents?" Edward voiced in a low dangerous growl. We were all still situated in the pool but our positions were slightly different. Edward was standing in the 4 foot end facing Tanya who was outside the gated pool. I was by Edwards's side while Emmett and Jasper were in front of us but off to the side in a protective sort of stance. Meanwhile Rose and Alice were behind us shooting death glares. Tanya didn't seem to notice.

"Mommy and Daddy were of course disappointed but they understood I had to come and make thing right with my boyfriend." She said walking into the pool area. The closer she came the more beautiful she turned out to be and the more intimidated I became.

"When you cheated on him multiple times, you lost the right to call him your boyfriend," Rosalie snarled from behind us, now do us all a favor and get your broom and fly your skank ass outta this camp." Tanya did a double take and finally seemed to locate Rosalie. "Nice to see you haven't changed a bit Rosalie. But I think Edward can talk for himself though" she added with a smirk. I finally looked away from Tanya and up to Edward. He was looking back at me, his eyes mirroring what I thought to be worry. I smiled reassuringly to him that I was okay, when really deep down inside I was worried sick.

"Go home Tanya" Edward said forcefully, showing no sign of happiness upon his beautiful features.

"Hate to break it you Eddy, but I cant, I'm a counselor here for the rest of the summer. See way back when I thought that it would be a great idea if I came up here for the summer to work as a counselor and surprise you. I guess you're stuck with me." She said with a wicked smile upon her face. Upon hearing this, Victoria waddled over in her bright yellow and green floral one piece.

"You're Tanya? Well golly you'll be rooming with Rosalie here, Alice, Isabella, and I, Victoria, I'll let these gallies show ya way back to our little hideaway." And with that she giggled one last giggle and cannonballed back into the pool. It seemed that at the mention of our names, Tanya stared at Alice then her eyes landed on me. I never saw anyone look so hateful towards a person until now. She didn't even know me! I instinctively took a step closer to Edward and didn't even realize I was shaking until Edward put his hand on my arm.

"Let's get out of the water" he suggested into my ear with a slight smile, I merely nodded. The six of us got out of the water and dried off. The air around us was cooler then before and the wind had appeared to pick up. You could tell that was night was fastly approaching. Even with my towel wrapped around me I was still shaking from the coldness of the air and maybe even the coldness radiating off of Tanya. Everyone was getting dressed in silence while Tanya seemed to be interested in her fake nails. I started getting into my shorts when I lost my footing on the wet concrete. I grabbed the closest person to me: Tanya. We went tumbling into the water entangled in each others limbs. Underwater I tried to kick my way back up to the surface but Tanya's earring was caught in my hair. At this point I was panicking, I couldn't swim to the surface, Tanya was weighing me down to much and I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Oh God I didn't want to die this way. I thought of all the things I should have done. I should have told Alice I was the one who dented her Porsche, I should have told freshmen Mike Newton that I really did think he was kind of cute, and most of all I should have told Edward I was starting to fall for him! All of a sudden I felt someone disentangle me from Tanya and start bringing me to the surface. I could see the light! The next thing I remember was coughing up water onto the concrete floor next to me. I looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes that belonged to none other than Edward. He was holding me in his arms.

"Bella…Bella are you alright?!" he was breathing heavily and was frantic. He must have been the one who saved me.

"What happened?" I managed to get our due to I was still a little out of it.

"Bella you tripped and dragged Tanya in with you" you could tell Alice was trying to suppress a fit of giggles. "Only you could fall into the pool trying to get into your shorts Bells!" I looked up to see amusement placed on all five of my friends faces except Emmett's.

"What's up Em?" I asked from my position in Edwards arms.

"I didn't get to see you fall I," he said with a frown upon his face "can you do it again?" he asked with a big goofy smile.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" Rose shrieked smacking him. We all laughed and at that moment even with Tanya lurking around and with me almost dying in the water, I was extremely content in Edwards's arms and surrounded by my new friends.


End file.
